losefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Menace
Red Menace is one of the main members of the League of Super Evil and acts as thze group's muscle. Character Description Though Red Menace appears to be fully devoted to Voltar and the league, he is actually quite friendly and kind often helping out old ladies and children despite his fellow teammates constant protests. Unlike other members of the team, Red Menace actually treats Doomageddon like a house pet often petting him and playing with him. Strangely, he's also a really great driver and has a like for really bizarre and gross foods like liver flavored birthday cake and tofu pops. Red's also revealed to be an intelligent person as a video game he played rated his intelligence as "triple Einstein", smarter than Voltar as "a piece of celery" intelligence level. Even despite Red's lack of evil, he seems to enjoy the time he has with his friends, even trying to convince Voltar to come back after an argument between Voltar and Frogg caused him to leave in "The Split". Red is incredibly strong as he was actually able to carry a stolen ice ray all by himself (though, given the fact that the only thing powering it was a hamster, it might've been easy to carry) as well as items such as cars and the couch. In Force Fighters VI, he was described by the Force Fighters V as possessing "super strength". Also, during "The Night Before Chaos-mas", Red has shown to have a very strong belief and love for the Santa Claus of evil, Kinder Creep. And even if the other members don't believe in him, he doesn't mind reading a story about Kinder Creep to Doomageddon. Also, this was the only episode to reveal that Red does have eyes. He received a gift from Kinder Creep, a new mask with eye holes (showing his actual eyes), yet he's never worn it after the episode. So where it is at this point is unknown. Once, Red was a good friend and mentor to a neighborhood child named Malakai Milk, who unknown to Red was actually evil. He and the rest of LOSE take Mal to teach him about being evil. But on a field job to mess up the time in downtown Metrotown, Mal shows his true evil colors and surprises everyone with his deep, menacing voice. It's sure at this point that Red hasn't agreed to be anyone's mentor after Mal's capture by the army. Despite red menance's behavoir he is the youngest villain of the whole crew due to his childlike behavoir. Episodes Focusing on Red *'Not Accordion to Plan' - Red has a natural gift for playing the accordion. Even while it doesn't scare the eldery like it would everyone else, Red is given a chance to become a superstar. However, it means leaving his friends at LOSE. *'Bad o Meter' - When Red is at risk of sitting a job out, he's put to the test with Frogg's latest creation, the Bad o Meter. Unless he does something bad while wearing it, he'll get shocked! *'Force Fighters VI' - When Voltar and Doktor Frogg plan to take over the city using an expanding sponge dinosaur, Red Menace finds himself forced to take a part-time job at the Yamato sushi restaurant in order to afford the expandium(sp?) required to bring the dinosaur to life. Red's Favorite Quotes * "Hi Mr. Nelson!" * "Uhh...that spells UNCOOL." * "Go fetch Doomageddon!" * "That doesn't sound very nice." Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:League of Super Evil